staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Maja 2008
TVP 1 05:20 Notacje - Olga Lipińska. Kabaret był u mnie na pierwszym miejscu; cykl dokumentalny 05:30 Klinika cudów - odc. 9; telenowela dokumentalna 05:55 Był taki dzień - 6 maja; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Smocze opowieści - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Enrike odc.76; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2004) 09:05 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 5; program dla dzieci 09:35 Atlantis High - odc. 18; serial komediowy kraj prod.Australia (2002) 10:05 Zwierzowiec - Noworodek i zwierzęta w domu odc. 91 10:20 Zdrowo z Jedynką - odc. 23; magazyn 10:40 Z EUROpą na Ty - jak zdobyć pieniądze - odc. 47; magazyn 10:50 TELEZAKUPY 11:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 3816; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 11:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3817; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:25 Tak jak w Unii 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1075; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1464 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1626; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 To fantastyczne światło - Istota światła cz. 1 (Light Fantastic); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 88 (Schmetterlinge im Bauch (Love is in the Air)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:35 Miłość puka do drzwi - odc. 89; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 15:55 Przed Eurowizją - 3 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3818; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3819; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1469 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1627; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1080; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - O rety! Psoty Dudusia Wesołka - Kuzynka z Ameryki odc. 32 (Dannan's American cousin) kraj prod.USA (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Sardynii - txt.str.777; felieton 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Wyjście awaryjne - txt.str.777 88'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1982) 22:00 Misja specjalna; magazyn śledczy 22:35 Wojna jest wszędzie (Front Line, The) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 00:15 Na własne oczy - Co w bagażu?; film dokumentalny 01:00 Ghost World (Ghost World) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Wielka Brytania (2001) 02:45 Był taki dzień - 6 maja; felieton 02:49 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Zostałem zwiadowcą Armii Czerwonej; cykl dokumentalny 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - odc. 136/249 (The Love Boat odc.122 Seria 5 odcinek 26 Pal-I-Money-O-Mine/ Does Father Know Best/ An ?A? for Gopher); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 137/249 (The Love Boat 124(5-27) (April in Boston, Saving Grace, Breaks of Life)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Turkowice; reportaż 07:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 28/39 Zwariowane Latawce (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Writers In The Sky); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); 08:05 M jak miłość - odc. 171 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda 9.23, 10.12 11:05 Sąsiedzi - Francuski wieczór; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Robin Hood - odc 13/13 Odpowiedź - nie! (Robin Hood ep. A Clue: No); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 48; teleturniej 13:00 Rafa koralowa - W poszukiwaniu idealnej rafy koralowej (The perfect reef); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 14:05 Podróże z żartem - Paryż - Dakar ; program rozrywkowy 15:00 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 16/26 (50) Zatańczę na twoim weselu (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. I will dance at your wedding); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 581; serial TVP; 16:55 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18 (ost.) Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf - txt.str.777; serial TVP 17:50 Dwójkomania 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 50; teleturniej 19:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Planete Doc Review, Maciej Drygas, Rafael Lewandowski) 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 582; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 338 21:10 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Dom latających sztyletów (Shi mian mai fu) - txt.str.777 114'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Chiny, Hongkong (2004) 24:00 Panorama 00:20 Clara Sheller - odc. 4/6 14 lipca (Clara Scheller 14 juliet); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja (2005) 01:20 Zapomniany Czarnobyl (The Battle of Chernobyl); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 03:00 Niebezpieczne drogi (Deadly highways); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003) 03:45 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 03:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - muz. 06.15 Adam i Ewa (141) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 06.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (44) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk Beth Broderick 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.30 Słoneczny patrol (222) - serial przygodowy, USA 09.30 Strażnik Teksasu (184) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.30 Beverly Hills 90210 (65) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.30 Samo życie (1097) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 12.00 Zamieńmy się żonami - rozr. 13.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (283): Policyjna trauma - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (703) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14.45 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (45) - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Beth Broderick 15.15 Świat według Bundych (13)- serial komediowy, USA 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Chirurdzy (35) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.30 I kto tu rządzi? (26) - serial komediowy, Polska 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (704) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (1098) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Aneta Todorczuk-Perchuć 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (10) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Gary Sinise 21.00 Niebiańska plaża - dramat, USA 2000, reż. Danny Boyle, wyk Leonardo DiCaprio 22.00 Studio LOTTO 23.45 1300 gramów (6) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Stanley Tucci, Mark Feuerstein 00.45 Millennium (63) - serial sen- sacyjny, USA 01.45 Miasto zwycięzców 02.45 Zakazana kamera 04.15 Nocne randki TVN 05.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.20 Telesklep 06.20 Hej-nał show 07.25 Fabryka gry - teleturniej 08.00 Na Wspólnej (967) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Amerykański kawaler - reality show 12.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Milionerzy - teleturniej 14.05 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.45 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 15.15 Marina (169-ost.) - telenowela, Meksyk/USA 16.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11- wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (968) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk Tomasz Schimscheiner, Grażyna Wolszczak, Wojciech Majchrzak, Renata Dancewicz 21.30 39 i pół (10) - serial obyczajowy, Polska, wyk. Tomasz Karolak, Dorota Deląg, Daria Widawska, Krzysztof Stelmaszyk 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.30 Kryminalni 8 (99): Pluskwa - serial kryminalny, Polska 00.35 Superwizjer - magazyn 01.10 Uwaga! - magazyn 01.30 Wrzuć na luz 02.30 Telesklep 02.55 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 05.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.20 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.25 Kasa na bank - pr. interaktywny 09.25 Zbuntowani (136) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 10.25 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 10.55 Mała czarna - talk show 11.55 Big Brother 5 - reality show 12.55 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13.55 V-Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Wygraj fortunę - pr. interaktywny 15.30 Sidła miłości (36) - telenowela, Argentyna 16.30 Zbuntowani (137) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 17.30 Mała czarna - talk show 18.30 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Adam kontra Miłosz - rozr. 20.30 Big Brother 5 - reality show 21.30 Cała prawda o Rasputinie (1) - film dok., Rosja 2005 22.40 Pogromcy hitów - program rozr. 23.10 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 23.40 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Big Brother 5 - reality show 02.15 Big Brother 5: Prosto z domu 02.40 Big Brother 5: Extra - reality show 03.05 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.55 Happy Hour - program rozr. 04.40 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 05.05 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6.18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Domisiowa zguba; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Magazyn Medyczny - Rak szyjki macicy II; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Podróżnik - Wasini; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Tajemnica; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Zacisze gwiazd - (28) Laura Łącz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Ranczo - odc. 22* - Diler pierogów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1076; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc. 1458; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Sportowy tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Warto kochać - odc. 59; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Czarodzieje - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Dziwny jest ten świat - Rok później; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zwierzowiec - Małe dziecko i koń odc. 88; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Kwadrans na kawę; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 5. Hacjenda; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Domisie - Domisiowa zguba; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Cała naprzód - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (17); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Rozwiń skrzydła; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1076; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio poszukiwacz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc. 1458; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Kopciuszek - odc.35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Wyjechani; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Podróże Olgi T.; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Ulice Kultury (66); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Panorama; STEREO 00:15 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (17); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1076; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio poszukiwacz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1458; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Kopciuszek - odc.35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Forum ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (28) Laura Łącz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Sopot na bis - Sopot 2006 na bis - Kombii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Ulice Kultury (66); magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Droga Augusty 8:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (2-ost.) 10:00 Potyczki Amy: Walka o dom (21) 11:00 Córki McLeoda: Tajemnice z przeszłości (3) 12:00 Co się zdarzyło w Sleepy Hollow 14:00 Córki McLeoda: Tajemnice z przeszłości (3) 15:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (2-ost.) 17:00 Potyczki Amy: Nazywam się Amy Gray... (22) 18:00 Zaginięcie 20:00 Dzikie serca (1) 21:00 Patrol morski: Licytacja (9/13) 22:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Kariera i miłość (9) 23:00 Prawo i porządek: Zbrodniczy zamiar: Prawdziwa miłość (2) 0:00 Patrol morski: Licytacja (9/13) 1:00 Prawo i porządek: Sekcja specjalna: Kariera i miłość (9) 2:00 Co się zdarzyło w Sleepy Hollow 4:00 Droga Augusty Ale Kino! 8:00 Pestka 9:40 Drapieżne maleństwo 11:30 Poirot: Lusterko nieboszczyka 12:30 Poirot: Kradzież biżuterii w hotelu Grand Metropolitan 13:30 Paryż, Teksas 16:00 Tysiąc lat żarliwych modlitw 17:30 Wielkie tajemnice Hollywood: Tajniacy 18:05 Szaleństwo młodości 20:00 Matka swojej matki 21:45 Ojciec w podróży służbowej 0:05 ale krótkie: Nastroje Anny 0:45 Hoffa 3:05 Seks na ekranie: Mamo patrz, nie ma ubrania 4:00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 6:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 6:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Greyfriars Bobby" 7:00 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (7) 7:30 Zwierzęta nie z tej ziemi (8) 8:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Wróg pośród nas 8:30 Małpi biznes (6) 9:00 Początkujący weterynarze: Poświęcenie 9:30 RSPCA: Na ratunek (11) 10:00 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (2) 10:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Greyfriars Bobby" 11:00 Dorastanie foki 12:00 Wyprawy Corwina: Głód niedźwiedzia - pożywienie 13:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Słonie morskie, niedźwiedzie polarne i grindwale 13:30 Życie w niebezpieczeństwie: Uciekające niedźwiedzie polarne 14:00 Zwierzęce pola bitwy: Rekiny 15:00 Dzika przyroda w kadrze (8) 15:30 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Kaszaloty, hipopotamy i żarłacz miedziany 16:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (54) 16:30 Na ratunek przyrodzie (7) 17:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Miami (12) 18:00 Dzika przyroda Afryki (2) 19:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Sztuka przewodzenia 19:30 Małpi biznes (7) 20:00 Morscy podróżnicy 21:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Delfiny - myśliciele? 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Głód sprawiedliwości 23:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (67) 23:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) 0:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (1) 0:30 Początkujący weterynarze: W opresji 1:00 Rezydencja surykatek 3: Sztuka przewodzenia 1:30 Małpi biznes (7) 2:00 Morscy podróżnicy 3:30 Zwierzęta od A do Z: Delfiny - myśliciele? 4:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Głód sprawiedliwości 5:00 Na pomoc zwierzętom (67) 5:30 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata (17) AXN 6:00 Bez pardonu 3 (13) 6:54 Zoom 7:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (13) 8:00 Babski oddział 2 (13) 9:00 Szczury wodne (3) 10:00 Poszukiwani 3 (1) 11:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (13) 12:00 Bez pardonu 3 (13) 12:54 Zoom 13:00 Szczury wodne (3) 14:00 Poszukiwani 3 (1) 15:00 Babski oddział 2 (13) 16:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas (14) 17:00 Szczury wodne (4) 18:00 Bez pardonu 3 (14) 19:00 Poszukiwani 3 (2) 19:54 Zoom 20:00 Babski oddział 2 (14) 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (5) 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (13) 22:54 Zoom 23:00 Vanilla Sky 1:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 6 (14) 2:35 Lost: Zagubieni 4 (5) 3:30 Blok promocyjny AXN BBC Entertainment 6:00 Doktor Who (7) 6:55 Allo, Allo (1) 7:25 Życie w Hollyoaks (16) 7:50 Najsłabsze ogniwo 8:45 Dalziel i Pascoe (6) 9:40 Jonathan Creek (1) 10:35 Najsłabsze ogniwo 11:25 Dalziel i Pascoe (7) 12:25 Allo, Allo (1) 13:00 Allo, Allo (2) 13:35 Absolutnie fantastyczne (1) 14:10 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 14:45 Czerwony Karzeł (4) 15:20 Czerwony Karzeł (5) 15:50 Jonathan Creek (2) 16:50 Życie w Hollyoaks (17) 17:20 Doktor Who (8) 18:10 Najsłabsze ogniwo 19:10 Pastor na obcasach (6) 19:45 Każdy z każdym (5) 20:20 Każdy z każdym (6) 21:00 Przypadki (4) 22:00 Przypadki (5) 23:00 Każdy z każdym (5) 23:40 Każdy z każdym (6) 0:15 Absolutnie fantastyczne (2) 0:50 Przypadki (4) 1:45 Przypadki (5) 2:40 Doktor Who (8) 3:35 Przypadki (4) 4:30 Przypadki (5) 5:25 Czerwony Karzeł (5) BBC Lifestyle 6:00 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 6:35 Forsa na strychu (10) 7:00 Forsa na strychu (5) 7:25 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 8:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 8:25 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 8:55 Colin i Justin - wszystko dla domu (3) 9:50 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (13) 10:40 Forsa na strychu (10) 11:05 Forsa na strychu (5) 11:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (17) 12:05 10 lat mniej (12) 12:30 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 13:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (13) 14:30 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (6) 15:00 Oz i James - przygoda z winem (1) 15:30 Forsa na strychu (11) 15:55 Forsa na strychu (6) 16:20 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 17:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (5) 17:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (6) 18:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (3) 19:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (14) 20:00 Gotuj - nie tyj! (5) 20:30 Gotuj - nie tyj! (6) 21:00 Mary, królowa sklepów (3) 22:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (14) 23:00 Forsa na strychu (11) 23:25 Forsa na strychu (6) 23:50 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 0:25 Gotuj - nie tyj! (5) 0:55 Gotuj - nie tyj! (6) 1:25 10 lat mniej (12) 1:50 Jak się nie ubierać (2) 2:45 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (14) 3:40 Forsa na strychu (11) 4:05 Forsa na strychu (6) 4:30 Mistrz kuchni - wielki konkurs (24) 5:05 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (14) 5:30 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7:05 Minisport+ 7:15 Łapu-capu 7:20 Nie przegap 7:30 Simpsonowie 9 (21) 8:00 Aktualności filmowe 8:30 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Seinfeldyzacja (1/13) 9:00 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i zła dziewczyna (4/16) 9:50 Chińskie Hollywood 10:50 Zakochany Paryż 12:55 Babe 14:55 Poltergay - Duchy 16:35 Taniec zmysłów 18:25 Droga do Eldorado 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Simpsonowie 9 (22) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Woda 23:05 Ściśle tajne 1:00 Na tropach Bartka 2:30 Rozpalić ogień 4:10 Dzikie plemię 6:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 8:30 Dreamgirls 10:45 Łóżko Wierszynina 12:10 Simpsonowie 9 (21) 12:35 Minisport+ 12:45 Łapu-capu 12:50 Nie przegap 13:00 Miłość do Adolfa Hitlera 14:15 Aktualności filmowe 14:45 Conrack 16:20 Deser: Deweneti - Do siego roku 16:40 Pod słońce 18:20 Szkoła dla drani 20:00 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Seinfeldyzacja (1/13) 20:30 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i zła dziewczyna (4/16) 21:15 Apocalypto 23:30 Woda 1:25 Czarna Dalia 3:25 Na koniec świata Canal + Sport 7:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 8:45 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 10:30 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 12:20 Piłka nożna: Gol+Gol 13:20 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 15:20 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 17:10 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 19:00 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 19:30 Nie przegap 19:40 1 na 1 20:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 22:30 Piłka nożna: Primera Division 23:00 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica 1:30 1 na 1 1:50 Minisport+ 2:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn: NBA 4:45 Łapu-capu extra 5:15 Piłka nożna: Klub kibica Cartoon Network 6:00 Zwariowane melodie 6:35 Laboratorium Dextera 7:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 7:25 Ben 10 7:50 Robotboy 8:15 Ed, Edd i Eddy 8:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 9:05 Bliźniaki Cramp 9:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 9:55 Baranek Shaun 10:15 Bernard 10:30 Scooby-Doo 10:55 Tom i Jerry 11:20 Ufolągi 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 12:10 Atomówki 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera 13:00 Harcerz Lazlo 13:25 Johnny Bravo 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp 14:40 Atomówki 15:05 Wiewiórek 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster 15:55 Bernard 16:00 Storm Hawks 16:25 Johnny Test 16:50 Klasa 3000 17:15 Szpiegowska rodzinka 17:40 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą 18:00 Ben 10 18:25 Duel Masters 18:50 Samuraj Jack 19:15 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów 19:40 Młodzi Tytani 20:05 Robotboy 20:40 Jam Łasica 21:00 Krowa i kurczak 21:30 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 21:55 Zło w potrawce 22:20 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 22:45 Johnny Bravo 23:10 Atomówki 23:35 Laboratorium Dextera 0:00 Johnny Bravo 0:50 Krowa i kurczak 1:40 Laboratorium Dextera 2:30 Jam Łasica 3:00 Krowa i kurczak 3:25 Mroczne przygody Billy'ego i Mandy 3:50 Zło w potrawce 4:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie 4:20 Johnny Bravo 4:45 Atomówki 5:10 Laboratorium Dextera 5:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy Cinemax 6:00 Nasza własna gwiazda 7:45 Wielka środa 9:40 Mój brat się żeni 11:15 Totalna zagłada (2-ost.) 12:50 Mumia 14:50 Mój syn i ja 16:10 Tłumaczka 18:15 Szare dusze 20:00 Premiera: Nazywam się Juani 21:30 Maratończyk 23:35 Odgrobadogroba 1:15 Ćpuny 2:50 Piękna historia Zone Club 6:00 Modny świat (759) 6:30 Wesele od kuchni (5) 7:00 Alternatywne style życia (20) 7:30 Kuchnia na co dzień (12) 8:00 Telezakupy 9:00 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (1) 9:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (2) 10:00 Modny świat (759) 10:30 Sobota w kuchni (34) 11:00 Zakupoholicy (7) 12:00 Porządek musi być (2) 12:30 Porządek musi być (3) 13:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (12) 13:30 Praktykant Marty Stewart (9) 14:30 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (16) 15:30 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach (48) 16:00 Klinika snu (4) 16:30 Panna młoda - księżniczka czy potwór (8) 17:30 Wesele od kuchni (5) 18:00 Poradnik Tanyi Byron (16) 19:00 Porządek musi być (2) 19:30 Porządek musi być (3) 20:00 Zakupoholicy (7) 21:00 Praktykant Marty Stewart (9) 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (134) 23:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (126) 0:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (72) 1:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (134) 2:00 E-miłość (26) 2:30 Mama Gena (1) 3:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera (126) 4:00 Porozmawiajmy o seksie (72) 5:00 Kuchnia na co dzień (12) 5:30 Modny świat (759) Discovery Channel 6:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (6) 7:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pożar lasu/Nurek 8:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (39) 8:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 9:00 Superjazda: Hammer 10:00 Szkoła przetrwania: Islandia 11:00 Misja nie-zbędna (2) 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Podniebne miasto w Tokio 13:00 Brainiac - wehikuł czasu (6) 14:00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki (1) 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (39) 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (12) 16:00 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Republika Czeska 16:30 Prawdziwi motocykliści: Belgia 17:00 Premiera: Bracia Ludolf (1) 18:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (4) 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Pożar lasu/Nurek 20:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (40) 20:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (13) 21:00 Prawdziwa zbrodnia: Morderstwo prawie doskonałe 22:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Śmiercionośna tama 22:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Podziemny terror 23:00 Wielkie rzeczy: Kontrola tsunami 0:00 Wyścigi uliczne: Noc na ziemi 1:00 Z akt FBI: Obława 2:00 Winny czy niewinny? (1) 3:00 Prawdziwa zbrodnia: Morderstwo prawie doskonałe 4:00 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Śmiercionośna tama 4:30 Prawdziwi bohaterowie: Podziemny terror 5:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Roadster Hi-Boy '32 (4) Discovery Science 6:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 7:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 7:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 8:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Superwzrok 9:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pralka-wyrzutnia 10:00 Superstatki: Prom Ulysses 11:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 11:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (78) 12:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (11) 13:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (33) 13:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (46) 14:00 Niesamowite maszyny: Superwzrok 15:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pralka-wyrzutnia 16:00 Superstatki: Prom Ulysses 17:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (4) 17:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (78) 18:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 19:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 19:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 20:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: Bitwa przeglądarek 21:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Kciuk 22:00 Superstatki: Kilo Moana 23:00 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 23:30 Jak to działa? (3) 0:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość (12) 1:00 Jak to jest zrobione? (34) 1:30 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 2:00 Prawdziwa historia Internetu: Bitwa przeglądarek 3:00 Gry wideo - ®ewolucyjna rozrywka: Kciuk 3:50 Superstatki: Kilo Moana 4:40 Odlotowe cuda techniki (5) 5:10 Jak to działa? (3) 5:35 Narodziny MG (6) Discovery World 6:00 Strażacy: Za mną! 7:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty podwodne 8:00 Pod oblężeniem: Petersburg 1864 - bitwa w kraterze 9:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Oliver Cromwell i królobójca 10:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 11:00 Autopsja mumii: Kto zabił T38? 12:00 Strażacy: Za mną! 13:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty podwodne 14:00 Pod oblężeniem: Petersburg 1864 - bitwa w kraterze 15:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Oliver Cromwell i królobójca 16:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 17:00 Wszystko o piramidach 18:00 Strażacy: Za mną! 19:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty podwodne 20:00 Pod oblężeniem: Petersburg 1864 - bitwa w kraterze 21:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Oliver Cromwell i królobójca 22:00 Historia oręża: Czołgi 23:00 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Śmierć "apostołów" 0:00 Strażacy: Za mną! 1:00 Pierwsza dziesiątka: Okręty podwodne 2:00 Pod oblężeniem: Petersburg 1864 - bitwa w kraterze 3:00 Monarchie królewskie 2: Oliver Cromwell i królobójca 3:55 Historia oręża: Czołgi 4:45 Amerykańscy prawnicy: Śmierć "apostołów" 5:35 Wynalazki przemysłowe w Europie - ciąg dalszy: Drogi wodne w Szwecji Disney Channel 6:00 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 6:25 Zajączkowo 6:50 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 7:00 Nowa szkoła króla 7:15 Hannah Montana 7:40 Gdy zadzwoni dzwonek 7:45 Kim Kolwiek 8:10 Byle do przerwy 8:35 Klasyka Disneya 8:45 Klasyka Disneya 8:50 Klasyka Disneya 9:00 Zajączkowo 9:25 Moi przyjaciele - Tygrys i Kubuś 9:45 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki 10:10 Mali Einsteini 10:35 JoJo z cyrku 11:00 Cafe Myszka 11:25 Goofy i inni 11:45 Kacza paczka 12:10 Legenda Tarzana 12:35 Lilo i Stitch 12:55 Amerykański smok Jake Long 13:20 Fillmore na tropie 13:40 Byle do przerwy 14:05 Kim Kolwiek 14:30 Brenda i pan Whiskers 14:55 Przygody Timmy'ego 15:15 Nowa szkoła króla 15:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 16:00 Kim Kolwiek 16:25 Hannah Montana 16:50 Wymiennicy 17:15 Brenda i pan Whiskers 17:35 Amerykański smok Jake Long 18:00 Hannah Montana 18:25 Nie ma to jak hotel 18:45 Nowa szkoła króla 19:00 Brenda i pan Whiskers 19:25 Przygody Timmy'ego 19:50 Cory w Białym Domu 20:10 Nie ma to jak hotel 20:35 Nie ma to jak hotel 21:00 Filip z przyszłości 21:25 Świat Raven 21:50 Klasyka Disneya 22:00 Zakończenie programu Jetix 6:00 W.I.T.C.H. 6:25 W.I.T.C.H. 6:50 Yin Yang Yo! 7:15 Odlotowe agentki 7:40 Odlotowe agentki 8:05 Pucca 8:20 Kapitan Flamingo 8:35 Iggy Arbuckle 9:00 Iggy Arbuckle 9:25 Power Rangers Mystic Force 9:50 Power Rangers Mystic Force 10:15 Team Galaxy 10:40 Yin Yang Yo! 11:05 Yin Yang Yo! 11:30 Miejskie szkodniki 12:00 Ach, ten Andy! 12:20 Ach, ten Andy! 12:45 Odlotowe agentki 13:10 Odlotowe agentki 13:35 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 14:25 Iggy Arbuckle 14:50 Iggy Arbuckle 15:15 Kapitan Flamingo 15:30 Yin Yang Yo! 15:55 Team Galaxy 16:20 Odlotowe agentki 16:45 Odlotowe agentki 17:10 Power Rangers Mystic Force 17:35 Power Rangers Mystic Force 18:00 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:25 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 18:50 Pucca 19:00 Naruto 19:25 Naruto 19:50 Miejskie szkodniki 20:15 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 20:40 H2O - wystarczy kropla wody 21:05 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey 21:30 Power Rangers Time Force 21:55 Power Rangers Time Force 22:20 Power Rangers Time Force 22:45 Power Rangers Time Force 23:10 Power Rangers Time Force 23:40 Power Rangers Time Force 0:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 8:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 8:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 9:45 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 10:45 Eurogole 11:30 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 13:45 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Berlinie 18:00 Eurogole Flash 18:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Berlinie 19:00 Watts 19:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 19:45 Boks: Gala w Miami 21:00 Boks: Gala w Pont Audemer 23:00 Snooker: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (Wielka Brytania) 0:30 Piłka nożna: Droga do Euro 2008 0:45 Eurogole 1:30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne 10:00 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 10:30 Wyścigi superbike'ów: Mistrzostwa Wielkiej Brytanii 11:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 12:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 14:00 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 15:30 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 16:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga Mistrzów 17:00 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League 18:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 18:30 Wyścigi samochodowe: Le Mans Series 19:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn: Liga hiszpańska 19:30 Wiadomości wieczorne 20:00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 20:30 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Chin 21:30 Futbol amerykański: Arena Football League 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 0:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu HBO 6:00 Czas na mnie 7:40 Poddaj się, Dorotko 9:05 Szczwany lis 10:40 Ciasteczko 12:10 Inspektor do zadań specjalnych 13:40 Z ust do ust 15:15 Z Bollywood do Hollywood 16:45 Lustrzana maska 18:25 Wszystko jest iluminacją 20:10 Yamato 22:35 Walka żywiołów 0:00 Egzorcyzmy Emily Rose 2:00 Yamato 4:30 Walka żywiołów HBO 2 6:00 Biała hrabina 8:15 Na planie 8:45 Elvis 10:25 Tysiące mil samotności 12:15 Randka z o.o. (5) 12:40 Jak usidlić faceta 14:25 Na planie 14:55 Sznycel Paradise 16:20 Magia zmysłów 17:55 Mały Manhattan 19:25 Między niebem a ziemią 21:05 Rodzina Soprano 6 (17) 22:00 Kociaki 2 (6) 22:30 Straszny film 4 23:50 Święto kozła 2:00 Kociaki 2 (6) 2:30 W blasku gwiazd 4:10 Cinema, cinema 4:35 Straszny film 4 HBO Comedy 10:00 Romero i Juliet 11:35 Cinema, cinema 12:00 Pogodynka 13:25 Witamy w Szwajcarii 15:10 Romero i Juliet 16:40 Na planie 17:10 Pogodynka 18:40 Zatańczyć z Anną 20:30 Jazda na maksa 22:00 Chłopaki z baraków 23:35 Niespełnione pragnienia 1:05 Dzień wagarowicza 2:35 Zakończenie programu Kino Polska 6:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 6:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 6:15 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 6:35 Seans w Iluzjonie: Strachy 8:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Tu jestem! 8:25 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 8:30 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Musisz to wypić do dna (1/6) 9:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 9:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Zapowiedź ciszy 11:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Wieś nad Bugiem 11:35 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 12:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nie będę cię kochać 13:40 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Powroty 13:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Niech tam zostanie 14:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 14:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Droga: Musisz to wypić do dna (1/6) 15:25 Seans. Poprawka z historii 15:30 Seans. Poprawka z historii: Rycerze i rabusie: Miłość Piotra (7-ost.) 16:20 Rodzina do kina 16:25 Rodzina do kina: Dzikun 17:40 Młode kadry 17:45 Młode kadry: A ty? 18:00 Seans w Iluzjonie 18:05 Seans w Iluzjonie: Kronika PAT 18:10 Seans w Iluzjonie: Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 18:30 Seans w Iluzjonie: Za winy niepopełnione 20:10 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 20:15 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Biały niedźwiedź 21:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński 21:55 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Wypowiedź: Mariusz Treliński 22:15 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Zad wielkiego wieloryba 23:40 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Robert Franciszek Herubin 23:45 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Etonacja 23:50 Seans. Kamera na reżysera - Mariusz Treliński: Benek Blues 0:50 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje 1:20 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Nie będę cię kochać 2:45 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Powroty 2:55 Seans. Czasy i obyczaje: Niech tam zostanie 3:05 Zakończenie programu Mezzo 6:00 Classic Divertimezzo 10:00 Sir Neville Marriner dyryguje Italian Swiss Orchestra 11:20 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Symfonia koncertująca Es-dur KV 364 12:00 Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart: Serenada D-dur KV 203 i Marsz na orkiestrę D-dur KV 237 12:50 Franz Schubert: Kwartet smyczkowy a-moll D 804 13:30 Classic Divertimezzo 17:00 Jacques Offenbach: 'Opowieści Hoffmanna' 19:55 W zasięgu Paryża: Offenbach 20:30 Konkurs Vana Cliburna 2005: Recital Sa Chen 21:40 Van Cliburn jeszcze raz! Tradycja czy motywacja? 22:05 Konkurs Vana Cliburna 2005: Recital Chu Fang Huang 23:15 Van Cliburn jeszcze raz! Piękno czy prawda 23:40 Ludwig van Beethoven: Sonata na skrzypce i fortepian Es-dur op. 12 nr 3 0:05 Około północy: Nils Petter Molvaer na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005 1:05 Jazz Divertimezzo 2:00 Około północy: John Zorn i Electric Massada na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Nancy, 2003 3:00 Jazz Divertimezzo 4:00 Około północy: Bugge Wesseltoft i Laurent Garnier na Festiwalu Jazzowym w Vienne, 2005 5:00 Jazz Divertimezzo MiniMini 6:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (2) 6:25 Milton Mikroskopek (15) 6:30 Tabaluga 3 (4) 6:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (71) 7:05 Mój mały kucyk (14) 7:30 Witaj, Franklin (66) 7:55 Lisek Pablo (38) 8:00 Noddy (57) 8:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (47) 8:15 Blanka (13) 8:25 Świnka Peppa (49) 8:30 Pingu 6 (10) 8:40 SamSam (9) 8:50 Rumcajs (30) 9:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (22) 9:05 Strażak Sam (3) 9:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (12) 9:45 Bracia koala (75) 10:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (11) 10:25 Globtroter Grover (1) 10:30 Klaun Kiri (23) 10:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (23) 11:00 Noddy (56) 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym po francusku (46) 11:15 Blanka (12) 11:25 Świnka Peppa (48) 11:30 Pingu 6 (9) 11:40 SamSam (8) 11:50 Rumcajs (29) 12:00 Nurkuj, Olly (7) 12:25 Śniegusie (29) 12:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (44) 12:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (12) 13:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (23) 13:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (6) 13:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (14) 14:00 Kacze opowieści 2 (1) 14:25 Milton Mikroskopek (14) 14:30 Tabaluga 3 (3) 14:55 Tomek i przyjaciele (70) 15:05 Mój mały kucyk (13) 15:30 Witaj, Franklin (65) 15:55 Lisek Pablo (37) 16:00 Zdjęciaki 2 (21) 16:05 Strażak Sam (2) 16:20 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (11) 16:45 Bracia koala (74) 17:00 Bawmy się, Sezamku (10) 17:25 Globtroter Grover (30) 17:30 Klaun Kiri (22) 17:35 Opowieści mamy Mirabelle (22) 18:00 Nurkuj, Olly (8) 18:25 Śniegusie (30) 18:30 Niedźwiedź w dużym niebieskim domu (45) 18:55 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka (13) 19:05 Fifi Niezapominajka (24) 19:20 Magiczne przygody misia Ruperta (7) 19:30 Szczenięce lata Clifforda (15) 20:00 Zakończenie programu MTV Polska 6:00 Alarm MTV 7:00 MTV kofeina 8:00 Music non-stop 10:00 Pimp My Ride 13:00 Audiomix 14:00 MTV Maxxx Hits 15:00 Player MTV 15:30 Bazar MTV 16:00 Co ty na to, tato? 16:30 Exposed 17:00 Date My Mom 17:30 Penetratorzy 18:00 Moje supersłodkie urodziny 18:30 MTV w domu u... 19:00 Efekt Eks 19:30 Co ty na to, tato? 20:00 Pimp My Ride 20:30 Made 21:00 Włatcy móch 21:30 Pięść mistrza Zen 22:30 South Park 23:00 Dirty Sanchez 23:30 Don't kill the music National Geographic Channel 6:00 I co wy na to? 3 (1) 6:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (1) 7:00 Małpy z ulic miasta: Nowy porządek 8:00 I co wy na to? 3 (2) 8:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (2) 9:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie 10:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo 11:00 Czysta nauka: Narodziny Ameryki 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Mennica 13:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Turcja 14:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Tragiczne nurkowanie 15:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Samolot widmo 16:00 Ogólne szaleństwo (16) 16:30 Detektywi dzikiej przyrody: Żółwie 17:00 I co wy na to? 2 (9) 17:30 Zwariowana nauka (20) 18:00 I co wy na to? 3 (2) 18:30 Co się stanie, jeśli... (2) 19:00 Strażnicy przyrody: Turcja 20:00 Opowieści frontowe: Kampania norweska 20:30 Opowieści frontowe: Dunkierka 21:00 Premiera: Chińskie Las Vegas: Kasyno Venetian 22:00 Premiera: Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar w tunelu 0:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Kasyno Venetian 1:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 2:00 Opowieści frontowe: Kampania norweska 2:30 Opowieści frontowe: Dunkierka 3:00 Chińskie Las Vegas: Kasyno Venetian 4:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Port na oceanie 5:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Pożar w tunelu Planete 6:45 Skrzydlata potęga: C-130 na Alasce (7/10) 7:30 Akademia Pana Piotra: Pierwsza pomoc w nagłych wypadkach/Życie pozagrobowe w wierzeniach starożytnego Egiptu (4/5) 8:00 Sklep w Wenecji 8:30 Targi i bazary: Hetta (2/6) 9:00 Targi i bazary: San Camillo (3/6) 9:30 Targi i bazary: Ambalavao (4/6) 10:00 W krainie miniatur 10:25 Targi i bazary: Szari Al-Souk (5/6) 10:55 Poza szlakiem: Papua-Nowa Gwinea (1/25) 11:25 Targi i bazary: Kalwariju (6-ost.) 11:55 Indie dla koneserów: Lud Kodawa (3/6) 12:20 Miejsca w pamięci: Mont-Saint-Michel (6/13) 13:15 Punk Bogiem silny (3/6) 13:50 Córka sędziego 15:20 Niezniszczalny Elton John 16:15 Rodziny na świecie: Brazylia (6/18) 16:50 Poza szlakiem: Finlandia (11/25) 17:20 Emerson. Myśliciel z Ameryki 18:20 Przechytrzyć fakty - prywatna wojna Ruperta Murdocha 19:45 Premiera. Współczesny świat: Ruszamy w świat: Australia (2/26) 20:15 Premiera. Przyroda i podróże: "Groźny". Podwodne znalezisko 20:50 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Botswana (6/17) 21:45 Premiera. Nasza planeta: Jak świat długi i szeroki: Las Vegas (7/17) 22:45 Bitwy lotnicze II wojny światowej: Ofensywa strategiczna nad Niemcami (3/6) 23:40 Zabić własne dziecko 0:30 Brudne złoto. Japoński łup wojenny 1:30 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Mordercza grypa (1/4) 2:20 Niewidzialni zabójcy: Wirus Ebola (2/4) Polsat 2 6:00 Wydarzenia 6:30 Graczykowie: Rekord (53) 7:00 Gra w ciemno 8:00 Pierwsza miłość (691) 8:45 Samo życie (1064) 9:15 Wygraj teraz 10:15 Awantura o kasę 11:15 Gra w ciemno 12:10 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Piekielnie zdolny chłopczyk (122) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Firma (152) 14:10 mała Czarna 15:00 Przebojowe dzieci 16:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Syn marnotrawny (1) 17:05 Drogówka 17:35 Wydarzenia 18:05 Gra w ciemno 19:00 Graczykowie: Mamusia (54) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (692) 21:30 Samo życie (1065) 22:00 Fala zbrodni: Bibliofile (53) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Inteligentni konsumenci (153) 23:45 Rodzina zastępcza: Cudowne rozmnożenie (1) 0:10 Daleko od noszy: Siostra Karinki (123) 0:35 Drogówka 1:00 Samo życie (1065) 1:30 Graczykowie: Mamusia (54) 2:05 Interwencja 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:15 Pierwsza miłość (692) 3:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Inteligentni konsumenci (153) 4:40 Daleko od noszy: Siostra Karinki (123) 5:05 Fala zbrodni: Bibliofile (53) Polsat Sport 7:00 Żużel: 1. liga polska 9:00 Gol 10:40 Gillette World Sport 11:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 11:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 14:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 16:10 Piłka nożna: Liga hiszpańska 16:40 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska 18:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 21:25 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 0:00 K.O. TV Classics 0:55 Hokej na lodzie: Mistrzostwa Świata 4:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Piłka nożna: Liga portugalska 9:00 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 11:00 Cafe Futbol 12:40 Clip 13:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Rzymie 19:00 Gol plus 20:40 Piłka nożna: Puchar Francji 22:50 Piłka nożna: Liga angielska 0:50 Kulisy sportu - wywiady Romana Kołtonia 2:00 Zakończenie programu TCM 6:30 Ojciec narzeczonej 8:05 Gorące miliony 9:50 Scaramouche 11:45 Więzień Zendy 13:25 Mała chatka 15:00 Szaleństwo króla Jerzego 16:55 Podróż 19:00 Hakerzy 21:00 Shaft 22:50 Classic Shorts 2007: Always Crashing in The Same Car 23:02 Gang, który nie umiał strzelać 0:40 Żyd Jakow 3:00 Shaft 4:45 Zakazana planeta Tele 5 6:20 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (13/52) 6:45 Voltron - obrońca wszechświata (14/52) 7:10 Telezakupy 8:40 Stellina (137/160) 9:35 Werdykt 10:05 Cyrograf (14/40) 11:00 Mroczny rycerz (8/26) 12:00 Lub czasopisma 12:15 Buon Appetito! 12:50 Moja piękna grubaska (119/178) 13:50 Stellina (138/160) 14:35 Telezakupy 15:10 Gorączka w mieście (40/48) 16:05 Mroczny rycerz (9/26) 17:05 Moja piękna grubaska (120/178) 18:05 Gorączka w mieście (41/48) 19:05 Cyrograf (15/40) 20:00 Zmienić skórę 21:55 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach (5/22) 22:50 Lub czasopisma 23:05 Punkt G (9/16) 23:40 Wizje zbrodni (9/15) 0:10 Bezwstydna zdrada 2:30 Rybia nocka ZigZap/Hyper 6:00 Histeria: Euromania (51) 6:25 Pinky i Mózg: Słabiutki kosmita/Ser to potęga (67) 6:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Fan (41) 7:00 Freakazoid: Relakso-wizja (9) 7:25 Friday Wear: Zawracanie nosa (31) 7:30 Brejk 7:35 Brejk: Młodzi mistrzowie Shaolin (19) 8:00 Brejk 8:10 Brejk: Na wysokiej fali (7) 8:35 Brejk 8:45 Brejk: Zagubieni z lotu 29: Nie ma jak w domu (20) 9:00 Brejk 9:10 Kod Lyoko 4: Kurs komputerowy (7) 9:35 6 w pracy 5: Fizjologia i miłość (6) 10:00 Histeria: Wielka rewia bobasów (52) 10:25 Pinky i Mózg: Edukacja Elmery/Kot, który szczekał (68) 10:50 Ekstremalne kaczory: Rodeo (42) 11:00 Freakazoid: Łokcie przy sobie (10) 11:25 Planeta rocka: Pink (18) 11:50 Friday Wear: Mistrzynie fotografii (32) 12:05 Ruby Gloom: Szczęśliwego patataja (12) 12:30 Aparatka: 14 świeczek (28) 12:55 W pułapce czasu (8) 13:20 Dziewczyny i miłość: Rzucić chłopaka (4) 13:45 Świat Raven: Cztery asy (31) 14:15 Zoey 101: Aukcja ludzi (22) 14:45 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Zmiana planów (78) 15:10 Derek kontra rodzinka (4) 15:35 Zakręceni gliniarze: Niech żyje king (5) 16:00 Ruby Gloom: Ruby do sześcianu (13) 16:25 Aparatka: Burzowa pogoda (25) 17:00 Świat Raven: Straszne ciasto (32) 17:30 Kod Lyoko 4: Replika (8) 18:00 6 w pracy 5: Jonesy jak nowy (7) 18:25 W pułapce czasu (9) 18:50 Zoey 101: Alpaka Quinn (23) 19:15 Dziewczyny i miłość: Wyrazić siebie (5) 19:40 ZOOM 20:05 Planeta rocka: Ashanti (19) 20:30 Degrassi - nowe pokolenie: Bal (79) 21:00 HYPER - PROGRAM POŚWIĘCONY GROM KOMPUTEROWYM: Full Metal Alchemist (37) 21:30 Hyper Express 21:45 Fresh Air: Stranglehold 22:15 Ściągawki 22:30 Fresh Air: UEFA Euro 2008 23:00 Replay 23:15 Full Metal Alchemist (36) 23:45 Game Play 0:00 Klipy 0:30 Hyper Classic 1:00 Zakończenie programu Discovery Travel & Living 6:00 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 6:25 Przygoda z golfem: Japonia 6:50 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 7:15 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indonezja 8:10 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - zacisze dla żony 9:00 Wielkie projekty: Clapham 9:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (9) 10:20 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa 10:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hongkong 11:45 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 12:10 Przygoda z golfem: Japonia 12:40 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 13:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indonezja 14:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - zacisze dla żony 15:00 Wielkie projekty: Clapham 15:55 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (9) 16:20 Przygody w dżungli: Amazońska przeprawa 16:50 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Hongkong 17:45 Zagubiony w lesie (3) 18:10 Przygoda z golfem: Japonia 18:40 Królowie koktajli: Barcelona 19:05 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Indonezja 20:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - zacisze dla żony 21:00 Premiera: Wielkie projekty: Glasgow 21:55 Najbogatsi w Europie: Dziwne sposoby zdobywania fortuny 22:45 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Melbourne 23:35 Zagubiony w lesie (4) 0:00 Przygoda z golfem: Republika Południowej Afryki 0:30 Królowie koktajli: Reykjavik 1:00 Kiedy Cię nie było...: Nowy Jork - akademia wojskowa 2:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Irlandia 3:00 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji: Argentyna 4:00 Lonely Planet: Wielkie miasta: Londyn 5:00 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista (10) 5:30 Przygody w dżungli: Podwodne niespodzianki TV Puls 6:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 7:00 Puls o poranku 9:00 Puls kultury 9:30 Telezakupy 10:00 Żebro Adama: Paulina Przybysz 10:30 Kościół w potrzebie: Historia Kościoła ukraińskiego: Wolność podziemnego Kościoła (1) 11:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (54) 12:00 Przygody Tarzana: Maharowie (16) 13:00 Klasyka polskiego kina: Jeniec Europy 15:00 Burza uczuć (53/150) 16:00 Hacjenda la Tormenta (131) 17:00 Miłość jak czekolada (12) 18:00 Tylko Ty 18:30 Puls raport 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Sport 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (55) 20:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (56) 21:00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa 21:30 Paczka 2 (13) 22:00 Puls raport 22:25 Pogoda 22:30 Sport 22:35 Tylko Ty 23:05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (55) 23:35 Klasyka polskiego kina: Jeniec Europy 1:30 Puls kultury 2:00 Puls raport 2:30 Żebro Adama 3:00 Szansa... 3:30 Puls kultury 4:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVN 24 5:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 5:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Prognoza pogody 16:50 Bilans dnia 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 18:30 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:50 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:20 Polska i świat 21:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Skrót informacji 0:02 Kropka nad i 0:30 Skrót informacji 0:32 Supermeteo 0:40 Portfel 1:00 Dzień po dniu 1:40 Bilans dnia 1:55 Serwis sportowy 2:00 Magazyn 24 godziny 2:50 Supermeteo 3:00 Szkło kontaktowe 3:50 Serwis sportowy 4:00 Portfel 4:20 Supermeteo 4:30 Magazyn 24 godziny 5:20 Supermeteo TVN 7 5:15 Music Chat 6:20 Telesklep 7:25 Życie na fali (5) 8:25 Ostry dyżur (78) 9:25 Magda M. (1/15) 10:25 Kobra - oddział specjalny (14/16) 11:30 Telesklep 12:35 Wyścig po kasę 13:30 Serce z kamienia (38/205) 14:25 Magda M. (2) 15:30 Życie na fali (6/24) 16:30 Ostry dyżur (79) 17:30 Kobra - oddział specjalny (15/16) 18:35 Domowy front (1/22) 19:05 Przyjaciele (4/24) 19:35 Dwóch i pół (22/24) 20:05 Plotkara (5/22) 21:00 Chuck (5) 22:00 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka 2 0:05 Szczur 1:50 Wróżki 2:55 Laski na czacie 4:25 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 6:00 Telezakupy 7:45 Ślubne pogotowie 8:10 Zdrowie na obcasach 8:35 Nianiu, na pomoc! 9:20 Prywatny instruktor tańca 9:50 Zaklinacze wnętrz 10:20 Magiel towarzyski 11:00 Miasto kobiet 11:55 Zdrowie na obcasach 12:25 Nigella ekspresowo 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:15 Telezakupy 13:30 Martha Stewart Living 14:00 Nastoletnie aniołki 15:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza: Tercet Egzotyczny 15:30 SOS Uroda 16:00 Martha Stewart Living 16:30 Czas na herbatę 16:35 Telewizja od kuchni - flash 16:55 Po mojemu - Wojciech Cejrowski 17:25 Miasto kobiet 18:20 Agentka do zadań specjalnych 18:50 Babska jazda 19:05 Trinny i Susannah rozbierają Wielką Brytanię (1) 20:00 Monarchia (1/6) 21:00 Nigella ekspresowo 21:40 Nianiu, na pomoc! 22:30 Uwaga, faceci! (4) 23:25 Czas na herbatę 23:30 W roli głównej: Iwona Pavlović 0:00 Babska jazda 0:15 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago (4) 0:45 Prywatny instruktor tańca 1:15 Telezakupy 2:15 Jak się sprzedać 3:05 Szkoła randkowania 3:30 Ona czyli ja 3:55 Młodsza, piękniejsza, szczęśliwsza? 4:20 Grunt to zdrowie 4:55 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 6:00 Motorwizja 6:30 Telezakupy 8:00 Top Gear 2006 9:00 Na każdą kieszeń 9:30 Legendy PRL 2 10:00 Na osi 10:30 Drogi do Euro 2008 11:00 Polak potrafi 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Telezakupy 12:30 Policyjne taśmy 3 13:00 Co poszło nie tak 13:30 Na każdą kieszeń 14:00 De Lux 2 14:15 Gadżet Lab 15:00 Jak to ruszyć? 15:30 Monster Jam 16:00 Jazda polska 16:30 Polak potrafi 17:00 Policyjne taśmy 3 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:45 Zakup kontrolowany 5 18:45 Motoszoł 19:45 Raport Turbo 20:00 Legendy PRL 2 20:30 Mechanik 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:15 Na każdą kieszeń 21:45 Turbo kamera 22:15 Test 300 22:45 Raport Turbo 23:00 De Lux 2 23:15 Gadżet Lab 0:00 Turbo Erotyk 3:00 Motorwizja 3:30 Operacja Tuning 4:00 Test 300 4:30 Jazda polska 5:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Info 6:00 Poranek TVP Info 7:45 Program lokalny 8:00 Serwis info flesz 8:02 Gość poranka 8:15 Serwis info flesz 8:17 Przegląd prasy 8:21 Serwis ekonomiczny 8:25 Pogoda 8:30 Serwis info 8:35 Korespondent TVP o poranku 8:41 Przegląd prasy 8:45 Program lokalny 9:00 Serwis info 9:08 Przegląd prasy 9:12 Pogoda 9:15 Serwis info flesz 9:16 Serwis ekonomiczny 9:20 Przegląd prasy 9:22 Serwis sportowy 9:26 Pogoda 9:30 Serwis info 9:53 Pogoda 9:54 Serwis sportowy 9:59 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:04 Serwis kulturalny 10:13 Gość poranka 10:30 Serwis info 10:51 Pogoda 10:54 Serwis sportowy 11:02 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 11:25 Serwis kulturalny 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:51 Serwis sportowy 11:58 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:07 Komentarz - kraj 12:24 Serwis kulturalny 12:30 Serwis info 12:49 Pogoda 12:53 Serwis sportowy 12:59 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:07 Komentarz - świat 13:23 Serwis kulturalny 13:30 Serwis info 13:52 Pogoda 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:05 Komentarz - kraj 14:23 Serwis kulturalny 14:30 Serwis info 14:52 Pogoda 14:56 Serwis sportowy 15:03 Serwis ekonomiczny 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:07 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:13 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Serwis info 16:43 Pogoda 16:45 Program lokalny 17:15 Plus minus 17:30 Serwis info 17:54 Pogoda 18:00 Program lokalny 20:01 Minęła 20 20:30 Serwis info 20:35 Minęła 20 21:00 Pogoda 21:05 Telekurier - bliżej ciebie 21:30 Serwis info 21:42 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:16 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 22:30 Serwis info 22:56 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:30 Serwis info 23:57 Pogoda 0:01 Cała prawda o...: Cała prawda o królu Abdullahu II 0:53 Minęła 20 1:17 Minęła 20 1:36 Serwis info 2:01 Pogoda 2:02 Ekonomia i rynek. Magazyn TVP Info i "Rzeczpospolitej" 2:13 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 9:00 Przewodnik 9:05 Studio Kultura - informacje 9:10 Na wojennej ścieżce 10:40 Człowiek zwany "świnia" 11:30 "Szalom na Szerokiej" - 12. Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej (1) 12:15 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino: "Mistrz tańca" 12:25 Telekino: Mistrz tańca 13:00 Studio Kultura - rozmowy Jerzego Sosnowskiego 13:25 Play Your Own Thing: Historia jazzu w Europie 15:00 Klasyka filmowa: Kieszonkowiec 16:15 Paolo Conte - niech żyje muzyka 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 Muzyczna encyklopedia: Głosy naszych czasów: Felicity Lott 18:05 Kino krótkich filmów: Skórka pomarańczy 18:15 Studio Kultura - informacje 18:35 Re-wizje sztuki 19:05 Do przerwy 0:1: Piłka (1/7) 19:30 Do przerwy 0:1: Ratuj, Paragon (2/7) 20:05 Czesław Niemen - Sopot '80 20:30 Teatr Telewizji: Selekcja 22:10 Przewodnik 22:15 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu: Upośledzona przyszłość 23:00 Strefa: Magazyn Komix (31) 23:30 Strefa: Młodożeńcy w Madrasie 0:00 Strefa: Teczka 0:30 Strefa: Małe jest wielkie: 4 AD V (16) 1:00 Przewodnik 1:05 Kino nocne: Majowa chandra 3:00 Studio Kultura - informacje 3:15 Re-wizje sztuki 3:45 Zakończenie programu VIVA Polska 6:00 Planet VIVA 9:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 9:30 O co kaman? 9:40 Kocha, nie kocha 10:00 Parot 10:30 Kochlik 11:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kocha, nie kocha 12:30 Rendez-vous 12:40 Parot 13:00 Kochlik 13:30 Zwierzak 14:00 Planet VIVA 15:00 In & Out 16:00 VivaSpot 17:00 Street Charts 17:45 Rendez-vous 18:00 Parot 18:30 Kochaj albo rzuć 19:00 Parot 19:45 Fristajlo 20:00 PL Top 10 21:00 Kochaj albo rzuć 21:20 Planet VIVA 21:30 O co kaman? 21:40 Planet VIVA 22:00 Ringtone Charts 22:45 Rendez-vous 23:00 Nightrider Zone Europa 8:00 Wielce skromny bohater 9:55 Mayerling 12:20 Kapral i inni 14:15 Okno na podwórze 16:15 Ekstremalna prędkość 18:10 Tito i ja 20:00 Mayerling 22:25 Nienawiść 0:10 Cinemania (262) 0:35 Niezwykłe namiętności: W oceanie słodkich marzeń (5/7) 2:05 Nietykalna 3:50 Pszczelarz Cinemax 2 06:00 Kochankowie - melodramat reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Faye Dunaway, Marcello Mastroianni, Caroline Mortimer, Karin Engh Włochy/Francja 1968 07:30 Kraina marzeń - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jason Matzner, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Kelli Garner, Justin Long, John Corbett USA 2006 09:00 Niezłomne - dramat historyczny reż. Katja von Garnier, wyk. Hilary Swank, Anjelica Huston, Margo Martindale, Frances O'Connor USA 2004 11:00 Najlepsze w Hollywood 3: Samotne matki - magazyn filmowy 11:25 Totalna zagłada - dramat sensacyjny odc. 1/2 reż. Tony Mitchell, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Jessalyn Gilsig, Tom Courtenay, Joanne Whalley Wlk. Brytania/Kanada 2007 13:05 Tak daleko, tak blisko - dramat obyczajowy reż. Seyyed Reza Mir-Karimi, wyk. Masoud Rayegany, Afsin Hashemi, Elham Hamidi Iran 2005 15:05 Kochankowie - melodramat reż. Vittorio De Sica, wyk. Faye Dunaway, Marcello Mastroianni, Caroline Mortimer, Karin Engh Włochy/Francja 1968 16:35 Nasza własna gwiazda - dramat obyczajowy reż. Cameron Watson, wyk. Allison Janney, Keith Carradine, Cheryl Hines, Beth Grant USA 2005 18:20 Mój brat się żeni - komedia reż. Jean-Stéphane Bron, wyk. Jean-Luc Bideau, Aurore Clément, Quoc Dung Nguyen, Cyril Troley Francja/Szwajcaria 2006 20:00 Mumia - film przygodowy reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Brendan Fraser, Rachel Weisz, Arnold Vosloo, John Hannah USA 1999 22:05 4400 4 - serial SF odc. 5 reż. Scott Peters, René Echevarria, USA 2004 22:50 Leming - thriller reż. Dominik Moll, wyk. Laurent Lucas, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Charlotte Rampling, André Dussollier Francja 2005 01:00 Ekipa wyrzutków - thriller reż. Scott Silver, wyk. Claire Danes, Giovanni Ribisi, Omar Epps, Dennis Farina USA 1999 02:35 Twoja na zawsze - dramat obyczajowy reż. Manuel Lombardero, wyk. Miquel Bordoy, Albert Grabuleda Capdevila, Raynald Colom, José Coronado Hiszpania 2007 04:25 Johnny skazaniec - dramat kryminalny reż. Mark Hammond, wyk. Vinnie Jones, Patrick Bergin, Eriq La Salle, Samantha Mumba Wlk. Brytania 2006 Canal + Sport 2 14:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska: Mecz Nice OGC - Olympique Lyon 16:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Saragossa - Deportivo La Coruna 18:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz AC Milan - Inter Mediolan 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz Manchester United - West Ham United 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Mecz FC Liverpool - Manchester City AXN Crime 06:15 Blok promocyjny AXN Crime 15:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 10 16:00 V.I.P. 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 22 17:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 11 18:00 Policjanci z Mt. Thomas 4 - serial kryminalny odc. 11 19:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 20:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 21:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 22:00 U¶piona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 23:00 V.I.P. 3 - serial sensacyjny odc. 1 00:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 00:50 U¶piona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 02:00 Babski oddział 3 - serial obyczajowy odc. 12 03:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych 6 - serial kryminalny odc. 2 04:00 U¶piona komórka 2 - serial sensacyjny odc. 5 05:00 Bez pardonu 2 - serial kryminalny odc. 5 Fox Life 08:10 Abbey i Janice 09:00 Las Vegas 2 odc.: 20 Uderz mnie 09:55 Providence 5 odc.: 6 Sedno sprawy 10:50 Jordan 2 odc.: 22-ost. Puszka Pandory 2 11:40 Brzydula Betty odc.: 20 Nieoczekiwane propozycje 12:30 Abbey i Janice 13:25 Las Vegas 2 odc.: 21 Tajemniczy intruz 14:20 Providence 5 odc.: 7 Prawda i konsekwencje 15:25 Jordan odc.: 1/13 Diaboliczne morderstwo 16:20 Brzydula Betty odc.: 21 Dzień sekretarek 17:10 Bracia i siostry odc.: 11 Komplikacje 18:10 Dirty Sexy Money odc.: 4 Romantyczna wycieczka 19:10 Providence 5 odc.: 8 Resztki z pańskiego stołu 20:05 Jordan odc.: 2 Pewny strzał 21:00 Chirurdzy odc.: 11 Siła wiary 22:00 Prywatna praktyka odc.: 9 Dell znajduje swój cel 22:50 Myślisz, że umiesz tańczyć? 3 sensacyjny 00:15 Być jak gwiazda, Britney Spears 00:40 Tajemnice Palm Springs odc.: 2 Duchy 01:30 Jordan 2 odc.: 20 Sunset Division 02:20 Być jak gwiazda, Mary J. Blige Polonia 1 06:35 Bia - serial animowany odc. 33/65 06:55 W Królestwie Kalendarza - serial animowany odc. 46/52 07:20 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela odc. 16/190 08:00 Top Shop - magazyn reklamowy 19:00 Gigi - serial animowany odc. 26/65 19:30 Celeste - telenowela odc. 101/172 20:20 Lub czasopisma - program rozrywkowy 20:35 Obywatel Kane - dramat obyczajowy 22:45 Erotyczna giełda - program erotyczny 23:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 23:20 Erotyczna ruletka - program erotyczny 23:35 Nocne perwersje - program erotyczny 23:40 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 23:50 Amore TV - magazyn erotyczny 00:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 00:10 Walentina zaprasza - program erotyczny 00:30 Mandarino - program erotyczny 00:45 Reflex - magazyn erotyczny 00:55 Zaniedbywana mężatka - magazyn erotyczny 01:00 Sexy galaxy - program erotyczny 01:10 News - program erotyczny 01:15 Dziewczyny z twojej okolicy - program erotyczny 01:25 Polskie Foki - magazyn erotyczny 01:45 Giełda kontaktów - program erotyczny 02:00 Anonse - program erotyczny 02:40 Oferty towarzyskie - program erotyczny 03:00 Amatorki - program erotyczny 03:20 Eurocast - program erotyczny Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale Kino! z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Entertainment z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Lifestyle z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery World z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Disney Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Mezzo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fox Life z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2008 roku